The subject system and method are generally directed to analyzing the electrical integrity of an electronic system to be implemented. The system and method enable accurate and efficient measures for carrying out various analyses, such as for power and signal integrity, at a chip, package, or board level. The system and method provide measures for adapting such integrity analyses to an integrated environment which reflects non-ideal, real world operating conditions, where the intercoupling of various electrical parameters are suitably accounted for.
The overall verification for an electronic system to be implemented typically includes signal integrity (SI) and/or power integrity (PI) analysis of the electronic system design, upon simulated operation using a suitable simulation tool. Actual operation of the electronic system upon physical implementation would necessarily occur in a non-ideal real-world environment, where parametric intercoupling between different system portions would also occur. Yet, integrity analysis tools heretofore known do not provide adequate measures for analyzing the electronic system's operation in a sufficiently integrated simulation environment, where such parametric intercoupling is comparably modeled. Consequently, electrically intercoupled effects such as between power delivery networks (PDN) and signal-delivering interconnects of a prospective chip, package, or board implementation are not taken suitably into account.
With the ongoing trend of implementing electronic systems (be they on the chip, package, or board levels) increasingly smaller and faster, it is increasingly important to employ highly accurate and efficient simulation techniques to characterize performance baselines of printed circuit board (PCB), or other electronic system designs prior to actual fabrication of prototype boards or designs. Signal integrity (SI) analysis, power integrity (PI) analysis, and characterization of simultaneous switching noise (SSN) are ways of establishing the baseline performance of electronic boards or designs before expending valuable resources in prototyping an electronic board or design.